The Performer
by egoofy34
Summary: Just a few missing scenes from the episode "The Performer" with established JJ/Emily. Hope every enjoys. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


A/N- Okay so I have been wanting to write something about this episode every since it first aired but I haven't ever written an episode based story before so I was a bit leery. I hope everyone likes it.

A/N1- I have to thank my "Number 1 Fan" for all her support. She really is the reason I continue to write. So thank you Zuzana!!!

And sadly I still don't own Criminal Minds….

Summary: Missing Scenes from "The Performer" with established JJ/Emily.

ENJOY……

"I think Dante's manager might know something." Emily said as she walked back into the room where the rest of team, minus JJ and Reid, were gathered.

"Why?" Rossi asked looking up from the file he was reading.

"He said he would 'be down to fix it' but he never asked what…" Emily was interrupted by Reid hobbling quickly out of the conference room. Emily could tell by the look on his face that she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Guys the girl Tara was with before she died, Gina, it's her." Reid told the group as quickly as he could.

"Do we have an address?" Morgan asked, noticing how Reid's breath hitched a little before he answered.

"Yeah I think JJ's there right now." Reid said turning to look at Emily, who was sure her heart skipped a beat.

"Let's go." Hotch ordered as the team quickly headed towards the door.

"Emily, I…I…" Reid started as Emily walked by. Emily stopped and put her hand on his shoulder and offered him a nod. She could tell that he felt guilty for letting JJ go alone to Gina's house but she wasn't sure what to tell him because to be honest she was scared to death. As much as she wanted to tell him everything would be okay, that JJ would be fine she couldn't because she didn't know that and it truly scared her. Reid gave Emily a silent nod and Emily left to join the others.

"She isn't answering." Emily's voice cracked as she listened to JJ's voice mail.

"Keep trying." Morgan replied. Emily nodded and dialed again.

"You have reached Agent Jareau, Communications…" JJ's voice mail began again.

"Damn it!!" Emily yelled as she threw her phone on the dashboard of the SUV.

"I'm sure she's fine Emily." Morgan replied, although he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Emily or himself. JJ was like a sister to him and the thought that something had happened to her was almost too much to handle.

"You don't know that." Emily said running her hands through her hair. "She's been with our UNSUB for god knows how long and she's not answering her phone." Emily groaned. "I can't believe this is happening. Damn it, why didn't she ask one of us to go with her?" Emily snapped in anger. Morgan knew that Emily wasn't really mad at JJ, she was just scared. Morgan grabbed Emily's hand that was resting on her thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"JJ's going to be okay." Morgan firmly told Emily again.

"How can you be so sure?" Emily asked, tears threatening to fall. Emily was trying desperately to keep her emotions in check; however, slowly but surely it was a battle she was losing.

"Because I know JJ and she is nowhere near ready to leave you or Henry behind. JJ's not going to go down with out fight." At the mention of their son Emily couldn't help but smile even as a single tear ran down her cheek. Henry was just over a year old and the apple of both his mother's eye. Emily never imagined having kids; hell she never imagined herself as a wife but then she started at the BAU and met the woman of her dreams. It was as if all the stars were aligned. Emily had found everything she never realized she had been looking for. "We're here." Morgan said breaking Emily from her day dream.

Emily wiped a few stray tears from her face and followed Morgan out of the car. A few seconds later Hotch and Rossi pulled up behind them followed by several squad cars. The four agents quickly donned their vests and prepared to make entry on the house.

"So what's our plan?" Rossi asked strapping the last bit of Velcro on his vest.

"Hotch and I will go in first. I want you and Emily to follow." All the agents nodded. "When we find JJ, you get her out of there as quickly as you can." Morgan said pointing at Emily. Emily nodded again and just prayed that it would be that simple. "Okay lets do this." Morgan told the group and they all four made their way to the front door.

"You going to be okay Emily?" Rossi asked as he and Emily stood back and waited for Hotch and Morgan to make their move.

"As soon as I know that JJ is safe I will be fine." Emily replied.

"You can wait out here if you…"

"No, I can't. I have to do this. I can't sit out here and wait." Emily begged as she watched Hotch and Morgan bust through the door.

"Ok, but stay behind me." Rossi replied and Emily nodded and then the two entered the house themselves.

"JJ!" Emily heard Morgan yell from somewhere in the backyard.

"JJ!" Hotch yelled; Emily could feel her heart beating faster as the seconds ticked away. Emily felt like minutes had passed, but in reality was only a few seconds but what she heard next made her heart leap in her chest. Second only to hearing her son cry in the delivery room, it was the best sound she had ever heard in her life.

"In the back." Emily heard JJ respond to Morgan and Hotch's yells.

A few seconds later both she and Rossi reached a very woozy and lightheaded JJ. Emily could tell she was having a really difficult time remaining upright.

"JJ?" Emily asked cautiously as she put her gun away and let Rossi, Hotch and Morgan deal with what appeared to be the UNSUB and Dante's manager. Emily could see the pain radiating in JJ's eyes. "Can you walk?" JJ offered a slight nod but soon regretted it.

"Shit!" JJ moaned. "Remind me not to do that again." Emily helped JJ get through the front of the house and was on the front porch when a wave of dizziness hit JJ like a ton of bricks. Emily tightened her grip on JJ and eased her gently down to the porch steps. "God I think I'm going to be sick." JJ moaned as she rolled over to the side of the porch and proceeded to throw up in the bushes. Emily pulled her hair back out of her face and rubbed her hand down JJ's back; much like she had done throughout JJ's pregnancy. Once JJ was done she sat back up as best she could and leaned into Emily's side.

"You okay there sweetie?" Emily asked, not even carrying that she was breaking their rule of no terms of endearment at work.

"I feel like I have been hit by a bus." JJ groaned.

"What did he hit you with?" Emily asked a she gently moved some of JJ's hair around looking for the point of impact.

"A shovel. Ouch! Damn it!!" JJ hissed as Emily's fingers found a rather large bump on the back of her head.

"Sorry." Emily apologized. "There's no blood that's good, but you got a really nasty bump back here."

"Ma'am the paramedics have been notified and should be here soon." A uniform officer told Emily.

"Thank you."

"Ugh!! I hate hospitals. Are you sure I need to go? I mean I'm…"

"Oh no you don't." Emily interrupted her. "You are mostly certainly not fine. You are going to the hospital."

"But I'm fine really." JJ said standing up trying to prove she really was okay; but about mid way up she realized that standing up that quickly was a mistake.

"Fine my ass" Emily jumped up to grab JJ before she fell back down.

"Okay so maybe I'm not fine." JJ mumbled as Emily helped her back down. A few seconds later they were met by two paramedics.

"Ma'am can you tell me your name?" One of the paramedics asked as he kneeled in front of JJ.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau." JJ replied.

"Okay Agent Jareau can you tell me what happened?"

"Some crazy guy hit me in the head with a shovel." JJ answered back. JJ flinched as the paramedic ran a small flashlight over her eyes.

"Do you lose consciousness?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. If I did it wasn't for very long." JJ winced again as the paramedic felt the bump on her head. "Okay that's starting to get annoying." JJ snapped. The paramedic turned to Emily with a confused look on his face.

"I felt around for the bump too." Emily replied back and the paramedic nodded his understanding.

"Okay well you're not bleeding so that is a good sign, but the bump is pretty big. You need to go to the hospital and get that checked out." JJ groaned. She really did hate hospitals. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah I think so." JJ replied.

"I can help her." Emily said as she and JJ both went to stand back up. JJ wavered as another round of dizziness hit her. Emily waited till JJ was stable both helping JJ towards the awaiting ambulance. Once they reached the ambulance Emily and the paramedic helped JJ onto the gurney.

"Is all that really necessary?" JJ asked as the paramedic hooked her up to an IV.

"Sorry ma'am it's procedure." JJ groaned as she laid her head back on the gurney.

"What hospital are you taking her too?" Emily asked.

"UCLA Medical." The other paramedic responded.

"Okay thanks. I'm going to go tell our boss and then I would like to ride with you all."

"No problem." The paramedic responded and Emily left to go find Hotch and/or Morgan.

"Hey Morgan." Emily said walking up to Morgan, who was putting the manager in the police car.

"Hey girl. How's JJ doing?" Morgan asked as he shut the car door.

"She's got a pretty nasty bump on her head. They are taking her to UCLA Medical. I would like to ride with her if that's okay."

"Sure, that's not a problem. We will finish up here and I'll call Reid and let him know JJ is okay."

"Thanks Morgan." Emily smiled as it began to don on her that JJ was actually going to be okay. "I'll call you after we talk to the doctors." Morgan nodded and Emily quickly made her way back to the ambulance and JJ.

"All set?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes." Emily replied as she climbed into the back and sat down next to JJ. The doors weren't even shut before Emily took JJ's hand in hers and she had no intention of letting it go until they reached the hospital.

The ambulance was met at the doors of the hospital by two nurses and a doctor. Apparently they had been notified that a Federal Agent had been injured and was awaiting their arrival.

"What do we have?" The doctor asked as the paramedic pulled the gurney out of the ambulance.

"30 year old Federal Agent, blow to the back of the head with a shovel. There are no open wounds but patient is extremely dizzy."

"Any vomiting?" The doctor asked as JJ was wheeled into the room.

"Yes once." JJ answered before the paramedic got a chance to answer.

"Okay ma'am I'm Dr. James we will have you better in no time." The young doctor smiled. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Agent Jennifer Jareau." JJ replied.

"Okay Agent Jareau can you tell me what year it is?"

"2010 and please call me JJ." JJ answered the doctor's question. "Ouch! I swear I wish people would quit poking that bump!" JJ snapped as the doctor felt around the bump.

"Sorry." Dr. James apologized. "Well you have a pretty nasty bump back there. The fact that there is no open wound and that you are awake and alert is a very good sign. I'm going to recommend a CT scan to rule out any internal damage." The doctor explained as he wrote some things down on JJ's chart. "I just need you to sign this release form and we will get you down to radiology."

"She can sign it." JJ said pointing to Emily who was standing a few feet away, trying to stay out of everyone's way. JJ was pretty sure that holding a pen and focusing on signing her name might be a bit of a problem.

"And you are?" Dr. James asked turning to face Emily.

"I'm JJ's coworker and wife." Emily explained as she stepped forward and took the form to sign. "I can provide a copy of her medical proxy if you need it." Emily said as she signed the release form.

"That won't be necessary." The doctor smiled and took the form from Emily. "Ok well you are welcome to stay in here if you would like or you can go to the waiting room. The test should take about 20 minutes."

"I'll just wait here." Emily said as she walked over took JJ's hand. "I'll be right here when you get back." Emily said as she leaned over and kissed JJ's forehead.

"Ok." JJ smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." Emily responded as the nurse began pushing JJ's bed from the room, followed by the doctor. Emily let out a long sigh as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Long day?" The remaining nurse asked as she continued to clean up the room.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Emily offered a slight chuckle.

"Well your wife is in good hands and for what I heard it sounds like she is going to be okay; so just sit there and relax." Emily nodded and the nurse left the room. Once the nurse was gone Emily let the tears fall.

About 15 minutes later Emily heard a knock on the door and saw Morgan's head pop through.

"Hey girl." Morgan smiled. "Just wanted to let you know that we're here. Everyone is in the waiting room."

"Oh, ok." Emily said wiping the tears away. "She's um… she's getting a CT scan." Emily explained as Morgan made his way into the room. "The doctor thinks she's going to be just… um…. just fine." Emily struggled through as more tears fell.

"Hey come here girl." Morgan crossed the room and pulled Emily into a tight hug. As Emily felt Morgan's arms wrap around her the damn broke and she began sobbing into his chest. After a few minutes Morgan could feel the tears subsiding. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Emily said as she pulled away and wiped the tears away again. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Morgan smiled back.

"God Morgan I don't think I have ever been so scared in all my life."

"You and me both, but like you said she's going to be fine." Before either one could say anything else the door opened and the nurse pushed JJ's bed back into the room. "Hey little sister, how are you feeling?" Morgan asked once JJ was back in the room.

"Like a ton of bricks fell on my head." JJ frowned. "Did you all get them?"

"Yes. The manager is trying to claim he had nothing to do with it but…"

"Oh please, he's the one that hit me!" JJ huffed.

"I know. I know." Morgan laughed. "Okay well I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll let the other's know what's going on. Besides I need to call Garcia. She made me swear to call her once I got an update."

"Knowing Garcia she has probably already hacked the hospital computer system and is looking for JJ's file right now." Emily laughed.

"You are probably right." Morgan said leaning over and kissing Emily on the forehead and giving her hand a squeeze. "Take care JJ. I'll be back in a little bit."

"You know if I was the jealous type I might be worried of your and Morgan's friendship." JJ smirked as Emily sat down on the edge of her bed once Morgan left.

"First of all, honey, you are the jealous type and second of all I think we both know Morgan is not might type." Emily smiled and the nurse who was still in the room chuckled.

A few minutes later the doctor walked into the room with JJ's test results.

"Well I'm happy to report that everything appears to be normal. Other than a mild concussion, you are perfectly healthy." Doctor James smiled. "Now you will be sore for a few days and you need to take it easy." He explained to which Emily just rolled her eyes.

"JJ doesn't know the definition of the words take it easy." Emily joked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." JJ smirked back.

"Oh please, did you or did you not come back to work two weeks early from maternity leave?" JJ's silence spoke volumes. "I thought so." Emily said pulled JJ's hand up and kissing her knuckles.

"Well it is very important that you take a few days to rest. You will be dizzy for a few days and the last thing you need is to fall down and bump your head again."

"I'll make sure she rests." Emily told him.

"I will also give you some medicine for the pain. If the headache doesn't go away in four days or so, contact your doctor."

"Can she fly home with us?" Emily asked. "It's a private jet, so she will have access to a couch."

"Private jet? Man the FBI treats you all well." The doctor teased. "And I don't see any reason why she can't fly home. If you don't have any other questions I will go get her discharge papers ready."

"Thank you doctor." Both Emily and JJ said at the same time, causing the doctor to smile.

"Man, what a day." JJ groaned as she lay back on the bed, placing the ice pack on her head.

"You're telling me." Emily said brushing away some hair from JJ's face. "You scared the crap out of me today, you know that right?"

"I scared the crap out of myself." JJ said opening her eyes and looking at Emily. "All I could think about was how I needed to get up and get moving. I kept picturing you and Henry and…and…"

"I know." Emily nodded her understanding as she wiped a single tear from JJ's cheek. "When Reid said you were there and then you weren't answering you phone I didn't know what to think." Emily said as more of her own tears threatened to fall.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm going to be fine."

"I know but god JJ I don't know what I would do without you." Emily said running her fingers across JJ's cheek. "You mean the world to me and sometimes I wonder if you truly understand just how much I love you."

"I do understand, because I love you that much too." Emily leaned over and kissed JJ gently on the lips. "I'm sorry I scared you today baby." JJ said as they pulled apart.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for and you're fine now, that's all that matters." Emily smiled before giving JJ another kiss thankful that her wife was safe and sound in her arms.

THE END…..I hope everyone enjoyed it….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
